In the medical field, liquid drugs, such as insulin, can be supplied from a reservoir container that contains an amount of the liquid drug. The liquid drug can be transferred from the reservoir container to a container that receives a single dose of the drug, or an amount of the drug, which is suitable for a limited time of therapy of a patient. For example, doctors and nurses can draw medications from vials into syringes in order to inject the medications into patients. Patients can also inject themselves in a similar manner. For example, diabetes can be treated with the use of an insulin pump that supplies insulin from insulin ampoules. The insulin ampoules can be purchased without being filled with medication, i.e., as empty ampoules. Accordingly, patients may fill the empty ampoules from a vial containing an amount of insulin prior to use.
Some of the patients that fill the empty ampoules may suffer from movement disorders due to their disease and/or age. Thus, some patients may have difficulties in safely handling standard syringe assemblies or the like. Filling systems have been developed to assist with the process of filling ampoules from vials.
One example system is shown and described in EP 1 820 485 A1. The system provides a number of empty, single use ampoules made of plastic. Each of the ampoules can be formed by a container and a piston arranged therein in displaceable manner. A multi use piston rod can have a thread arranged at one end of the piston rod that is coupled to the piston of the ampoules. At the end of the ampoule facing away from the end of the ampoule where the piston rod can be coupled to the piston, each ampoule can include a connector with a cannula. The ampoule can be connected to a commercially available vial in via the connector such that the ampoule and the vial fluidically communicate with each other via the cannula, while the ampoule and the vial are structurally connected with each other.
One of the ampoules can be filled with insulin from a vial. Specifically, the piston rod is connected with the piston of the ampoule by screwing it with its threaded end into a corresponding thread formed in the piston. After that, the piston is pulled back with the piston rod, which can cause the inside of the ampoule is filled with air. The ampoule can then be coupled with the connector facing downwards to a vial. Next, the piston can be pushed into the container of the ampoule with the piston rod in order to displace the air contained inside the ampoule into the vial, and create an overpressure in the vial. In this state, the assembly can be turned upside down such that the vial is now on top. Then, the piston rod can be released. The overpressure in the vial can cause insulin to flow through the connector into the ampoule, and the piston to be displaced. Once the overpressure has dissipated, the displacement of the piston is stopped. The piston can be displaced until it reaches its original position via the piston rod to draw additional insulin into the ampoule. In this state the vial, the connector and the piston rod can be removed from the ampoule, which leaves the ampoule full of insulin and ready for use.
Accordingly, the example system can be utilized for filling ampoules from vials without needles. Thus, the risk of accidental needle sticks can be reduced compared filling a syringe arrangement. However, proper use of the system is required to avoid formation of foam and air bubbles within the ampoule. Furthermore, when the ampoule is filled with insulin from a smaller pen cartridge instead of from a vial, there is the risk that insulin may be spilled. Specifically, when the piston is fully pushed into the container of the ampoule with the piston rod, a piston of the pen cartridge can be pushed out of the cartridge causing the insulin contained therein to be spilled.
Another example of an ampoule filling system having similar functionality and shortcomings is disclosed in US 2002/0189712 A1.
Accordingly, additional methods, apparatuses and systems for filling containers with liquid drugs are needed.